The True Robin
by jclark775
Summary: Everyone has secret. All those secrets tend to be different. Robin has many secrets, but the biggest one is Robin's gender. This is a fem Robin fanfic and yeah no one except for her, Batman, and Alfred know the truth (and possibly Joker). AU Season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Cele A/N:** Hi rating for safety and yeah it's an attempt I hope you enjoy. I based this in a AU and it has a fem Robin no summary until I hit a certain point in the story. Also, in this it is in season 1 before Zatanna stuff happens or even shows up or anything. I might have this run in a different that UA way though I don't know yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Jc A/N: ** I basically reposted this chapter since me and Cele worked on it together. I changed a little stuff around the middle to end of the chapter, but the rest is mostly the same.

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything from DC it's their property.**

**[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]**

The _Dynamic Duo_ were out on patrol. Joker and a couple other baddies had broken out of Arkham, but so far nothing had happened and _the day_ as Robin and the other partners had titled it. The duo got into the Bat mobile at great speed.

"_The day_ is coming soon!" Robin said with a little squeak in her voice she was so happy that her and her fellow bros/the other partners were going to be allowed into the Hall of Justice soon.

Batman was just listening to her ramble on about _the day_ that wasn't far from coming. Then they both heard a cry for help come out of nowhere. The sound was coming from the rooftops from an old lady. The Bat Mobile came to a stop but before it even stopped Robin did an acrobatic maneuver out the window and used the grappling hook to drag her to the roof top that it sounded like the cry came from.

"Hey look at what we have here, '_The Boy Wonder'_." Robin heard coming from somewhere in the shadows.

The figure came out it was just a couple of those common everyday thugs that they had to deal with every day in Gotham.

"Kill him!" Said one of the men in a black ski mask with a grin and holding a gun in his hand.

The men all pointed different weapons at her but before they could shoot she was off into the shadows again. She through one of her Batarang's at the men's weapons and hit 4 of the 6 men's weapons out of their hands.

"AH!" The men cried out with a sharp pain in their hands.

"Is there a problem boys?" Robin said with a smirk on her face.

"You b st rd! WE'LL KILL YOU!" One of the men shouted anger clearly contained in his voice.

Robin ran off again but then she saw it. One of the men had pulled out that old lady that she had heard plead for help earlier and was holding one of the remaining guns to her head.

"Please! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!" the old lady shouted whimpering.

"Move and I shoot." The man warned as he pressed it closer into the old ladies head.

The other man with the last of the guns pointed his at Robin.

"Time for you to get yours." The man said with a chuckle.

"If you move the old broad dies if you don't you die make your choice.' The leader said.

Robin was hesitating, because she wasn't positive she could stop the man with the gun pointed at the lady. She had one batarang and two targets. She could only hit one quick enough… Robin felt a bead of sweat go dower the side of her face. That's when it happened two batarangs flew through the sky and hit both the guns dead on.

Robin made her move jumping and hitting one of the men right in the chin and she saw Batman swoop down and hit the other man. Within a minute all of the men were captured. Robin looked happily towards Batman and the old lady.

Batman had the look on his face that said they were going to be talking later, but the old lady had a thankful expression on her face.

"It's good to see we still have good boys like you." The old lady said to Robin.

Robin accepted the compliment after all it was her ultimate cover. She looked exactly like a boy in her costume and it was intended to have her look like a him after the news misprinted calling her a him when she had first started. They rolled with it and then designed the costume to make the appearance to be one to make her look masculine. It was getting a little harder after she started to get older though she had to start to wrap her average for her age sized chest and putting on a lot more coverage since Batman didn't feel comfortable having her out there with anything less than total cover, and to keep the secret (even from the league) they had to make preparations for even the mighty Kryptonian not to be able to notice. Plus she had to style her hair down in a special way and wear a wig which helped even better to hide her identity. Not to mention she had mastered the guy voice that she was working on so that she could use it as Robin. Once they finished her costume and the persona not even a person with the abilities of Superman would be able to tell she was a girl, which means her true gender was safe from discovery.(**A/N: I'm sorry if this is a little out of place, but I didn't know where else to put this.)**

Robin smiled to her as Batman helped the old lady off the roof top. Then after they had put the old lady down Batman gave Robin that look again and they headed to the Bat-Mobile. Once they were in and the doors and windows were sealed Batman started.

"That was reckless." Batman said in an unhappy disapproving tone.

"Yeah I know it was…..I'm sorry." Robin said quietly but added the I'm sorry part with a happy sweet grin hoping it would get him to go easy or forget about it, but it didn't.

"Then why did you do it you could've gotten hurt or the old lady would've." Batman said still upset in a fatherly way.

"Well I wanted to keep her safe and I wasn't hurt, neither was the lady." Robin said defending her actions.

"But it was too reckless if I wasn't there you could've gotten hurt." Batman said still disagreeing completely with what she was saying.

"But I wasn't hurt is the point and I knew you were going to be there to help me… You always are….." Robin replied giving him a care-free grin.

"That's not the point though." Batman said. "Just don't go off on your own again it's just too dangerous."

The duo had arrived back at the cave and their little talk had died down to mere sentences every little bit and a rebuttal.

"I am becoming a big girl though." Robin said to Batman looking point blank into the cowl's eye spots.

"You are." Batman said to end the discussion.

'That's what has me worried though.' Batman thought to himself.

"So you agree?" Robin said more chipper.

"Yes I agree you're becoming a big girl so you can have a big girl punishment for going off on your own." Batman said with a big grin on his face.

"Really not cool." Robin said as she crossed her arm, but she couldn't hide that the edges of her lips were fighting a grin at her father.

"Master Bruce and Mistress Relina welcome back." Alfred said.

**[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]**

**Cele A/N:** I may have to raise the rating higher depending on the future, but I think its safe here for a little while. So I hope you liked it please review.

Also I'm going to have an alternate version of this story where there will be some differences because there are too many options on my next decision for me not to let out both the separate sets of options.

**JC A/N: **Sorry about being so lazy on my writing, and on editing this story (for the readers and for Cele). I'll try to work on this more and with Cele more too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Cele A/N:** Thanks everyone and special thanks to Jclark775 for helping me out and another special thanks to Shadowtail43 Also sorry I messed up the name at the end of last chapter I fixed it the real one is Relina

**JC A/N:** Yeah double thanks to Red Shade43 and for this chapters I changed small bits, might do a retouch here and there later if I can think of anything, but yay we're good to go! : ) Whoa that's a huge please, here's the next chapter then lol.

**[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]**

Robin had been at the Bat-cave with Batman for most of the night.

"You should go to bed and get some sleep." Batman said focused on the case.

"Why thought I can help you solve this one." Robin said in her real voice.

"You have school tomorrow." Batman said plainly.

"Yeah but-"Robin started, but was cut off by Batman saying "No buts good night."

At that Robin took off her mask and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get changed from her costume into her pajamas. She decided she would take her shower in the morning, before school. She had changed out of her costume and into a regular and plain pink pajama shorts and top. Even though it was mostly plain the pajama top did have a couple flowers and a little cat designed on it.

Robin walked down to the cave, but this time not as Robin the crime fighting Boy Wonder, but as Relina Grayson.

"Alright dad good night, but get some sleep too." Relina said to Bruce as she went back up and got into her bedroom.

When she got up out of bed the next morning she quickly ran and grabbed male uniform clothes and the gear she was going to have to put on the make it look like she was a guy and went to take her shower.

After she had gotten out of her shower she dried off her hair that went past her shoulders by an inch or two she put it into her wig, jelled up her wigs hair, and put on her clothes. She had a couple layers all over her torso that covered up her any signs of her having anything other than a flat chest and it still looked like she was only wearing her uniform shirt and jacket. The jacket covered up just over her butt and when she finished her transformation by pulling up her uniform pants she had now transformed into _Richard Wayne_, Bruce Wayne's adopted son, but for everyone in her little Bat-family she was still Relina Grayson. She looked just like an ordinary boy.

Now she just needed to add that last touch to make her smell like an ordinary boy. So she added a bit of Axe deodorant. Now that is was complete she ran down stairs to the kitchen to have a little breakfast.

"Mistress Relina your breakfast is ready." Alfred said as he saw the young master bounding into the kitchen.

"Thanks Alfred!" Relina said as she grabbed up the plate that Alfred had left out on the counter top.

On the plate was eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes with a bunch of maple syrup. Relina sat at the table and started eating and Bruce was "up" within minutes out there joining her. She had her doubts that he even slept last night.

"Good morning Relina, did you sleep good last night?" Bruce asked warmly.

"Good morning Dad. Yes I did, but did you go to bed last night?" Relina asked accusingly, even though she figured she had already knew the answer.

"Yes." Bruce replied with a sheepish grin.

"At four in the morning." Alfred said pouring some morning coffee for Bruce.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said as he picked up the paper that was laid out on the table by Alfred.

The morning was filled with casual talking and some fun, but then it was time for _Richard Wayne_ to go to school.

After she said goodbye to Bruce she ran into the car and Alfred jumped into the driver's seat. Alfred drove her to school the usual route and Relina decided to remember why she was a he at school.

_Relina had just been adopted by Bruce Wayne. Once she had gone out once to stop her parents' killer and the media had given her the title "The Boy Wonder" she and Bruce had rolled with it, but then when she had given the fake name Richard to Wally when he had asked her name (in return for his.) Since then she had to be Richard at school, out during the night, and pretty soon during the afternoon once she joined the team, but she was still Relina Grayson whenever she was at home or it was during the time school was off. She had used the name Richard, because her mother and father one day had been talking about the name she would've had if she was a boy. She didn't mind the name Richard, but she liked the name Relina more._

Once she was finished remembering she realized that she had finally arrived at her school. Alfred walked out to her door and opened it for her.

"Thank you Alfred." She said happily.

"Have a nice day at school." Alfred said to his young master as he got back into the car and drove off.

Relina wasn't Mister Popular in school and mainly only talked to Barbara Gordon when she talked at school, but she also made random conversations with students at the school. She didn't really care and about popularity and just did school to do school.

After school ended and she got in the car to go home so she could begin her time as Relina Grayson. Her plans were ended though when she was told the news by Alfred.

"Kid Flash is coming to quote unquote hang out and play video games with his best bro." Alfred said as he started moving the car.

Relina didn't mind though it was fun chilling and playing video games with KF.

"Okay." Relina said.

When they had arrived home Relina rushed inside to change into her normal Richard Grayson out of school attire of regular pants, a black shirt, a blue jacket, and pitch black sunglasses. Then Kid Flash arrived soon after to visit.

"Hey Wally." Relina said with a grin as she gave Wally a high-five.

"Hey Dick." Wally said as he chuckled a little giving his best friend a high-five.

"So ready to get your butt kicked by me?" Relina said with a big-grin challengingly.

"Is that a challenge I hear? Dude I'm so going to win." Wally said grinning hugely too.

The two spent the time relaxing and playing videogames along with Wally robbing the pantry and a lot of the food from the manor. Once they were done for the night Wally went off to leave.

"I totally won that one." Relina said smiling.

"In your dreams I crushed you." Wally said smack-talking right back.

With that Wally was off and on his way back to his own city.

**[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]**

**Cele A/N:** This is the first chapter that has differences than the other story.

Please review and I hope you enjoyed reading.

**JC A/N: **Yeah I also hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all properties of their respective owners I'm a teenager so please don't sue.**

**Cele A/N:** Thank you to anyone who reviews or even reads this. Sorry about the chapter being basically episode one with a couple differences soon I'm going to change up almost everything to my own direction. Also a lot of the dialogues (except for most of Robin's parts) are the same. DC owns that too. I did use the whelmed quote though. This is also the first and only chapter to follow the line of the series since I wasn't clever enough to find my own way to get Super-Boy into this.

**JC A/N: **So I'm changing a decent amount of stuff here, and yes thank you for pointing that out arbrick, here's basically the reason(but we may touch on this later to change it sorry.) The reason is because she told Wally her name was Richard and since he knew who she was (he went over to the manor) if they didn't hide it at all times then Wally would know she was a girl, I understand that there's many holes in this reason, my sincere apologies for the confusion.

**[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]**

As the days went by and got closer to _the day_ Batman had talked to her about running off on her own a couple more times but then _the day_ had arrived and had an odd start, plus Batman had also given Robin a new layer to replace one of the other regular layers of clothing. It was a Kevlar black suit that went under some of her other layers and it felt like regular muscle, but didn't look like muscle if anyone saw it without any cover. To begin the day Mister Freeze had been attacking in Gotham. Robin had knocked him down and cracked his helmet a little.

"Boy Wonder the Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed." Mister Freeze said bored.

"Cool but I'm in a hurry I have to get somewhere." Robin said trying to move things along.

"Children always in such a rush I'd prefer to preserve these moments." Mister Freeze replied.

"Not talking too youuu." Robin stated slightly extra-emphasis on the you as Batman came gliding in out of nowhere and finishing off Mister Freeze's helmet.

**[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]**

Batman placed a hand on a grinning Robin's shoulder.

"Today is _the day."_ Batman said to Robin.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

"HQ of the Justice League." Aquaman added in.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here." KF said complaining.

She heard everyone in the crowd making different shout out and gawking at who was there.

"Ready to see the inner-sanctum?" Green Arrow asked.

"Born that way!" Speedy said.

"Glad that we are all here." Aqualad said to the group.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked excited.

"Don't call us sidekicks!" Speedy demanded. "We're not sidekicks, not after today."

"Sorry first time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash said apologizing.

"You're overwhelmed Freeze was underwhelmed why doesn't anyone just whelm?" Robin asked.

"That could be why." Robin said her eyes practically coming out of her head as she saw the giant statues of their mentors and other heroes.

"Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy welcome. You now had access to the guy our fully stocked deli and of course our library." Martian Man Hunter said.

Robin was so gleeful and over joyed she could barely pay attention.

She heard "Make yourselves at home." From the Flash and quickly plopped into a seat just like the other partners except for Speedy who was too slow and didn't manage to get one. She got up out of the seat and offered it to Speedy.

"Do you want the chair, Speedy?" Robin asked kindly.

"No, thank you I'm okay standing." Speedy said not wanting to take the chair from Robin, even though he offered.

"Okay Speedy." Robin said simply and she fell back into the chair.

Batman explained what the mentors were going to do. Then Speedy started to complain about how it was only glorified and how it was unfair.

Speedy turned to everyone "They're treating us worse than children! They are treating us like sidekicks! We deserve better!" Speedy said outraged.

Robin looked to Kid Flash and to Aqualad. None of them honestly had a problem with how things continued his outraged fit about how it was supposed to be _the day_ and how they shouldn't just follow the League's rules.

"I thought step one was a trip to the Hall HQ?" Kid Flash said shrugging.

"The Hall isn't the real HQ!" Speedy went on. "This is only a false front for tourists! The real thing is an orbiting satellite. The Watchtower!"

Everyone was shocked.

'Whoa they have a watchtower? That's soo cool.' Robin thought to herself.

Green Arrow looked back guilty like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Robin was amazed at what Speedy was saying, but then something even more shocking came out of his mouth. Speedy had just thrown his hat and quit being with Green Arrow.

"Guess they were right about you three you're not ready." Speedy said angry and leaving.

'That one hurt a little' Robin thought to herself.

The three of them heard everything about Cadmus and wanted to beat the League on their own mission while they were off saving the world from another threat.

Aqualad was the last to join their little party after all who could handle two big grins and hopeful looks from Kid Flash and Robin?

'Batman said not to be reckless, but there's three of us so I can get away with this, hopefully!' Robin thought to herself slyly as she wore a grin on her face.

_**TIME SKIP (SORRY)**_

Robin had been having a blast she had seen all these cool weird things in this Cadmus place and hacking through their security like crazy. They had a few close calls and were now running from a group of those cool weird things known as the Genomorphes and into the section for a project Kr. Kid Flash zoomed and knocked over a lady and threw stuff in the closing doorway for them to get in.

Robin then disabled the door behind them. "We're safe." She said.

"We're trapped." Aqualad retorted.

Then they saw it a teenage clone of Superman.

"Whoa." Robin said.

"We must contact the league." Aqualad said trying and failing to contact the League.

"No signal." Robin said slightly nervous, 'what have we gotten into?' She thought to herself.

"We're in too deep...Literally." Kid Flash said.

They had set the Superboy free and then out of nowhere he leapt at them slamming Aqualad right in the head and punching him in the face. Kid Flash and Robin ran and grabbed both of his arms.

"We're on your side!" Robin said trying to get through to him. Then Kid Flash went flying as he was punched by Superboy into a tube.

"I don't want to do this." She said as she placed a disc that emitted smoke and Aqualad kicked Superboy back and then Robin hit him with a taser which had no effect.

Superboy tugged Robin right to him by the taser, hit her, and put a foot right on her torso.

'Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!' She thought as he was stomping on her crushing her torso.

Aqualad hit him with an Aqua-Hammer which sent him flying.

"Thanks Aqualad. Ehnyaagh." Robin said as she fell back unconscious, but she was subconsciously slightly happy, because her voice almost slipped and Aqualad didn't catch it.

"We are trying to help you!" Aqualad said to Superboy. The two fought it out for only another minute before Aqualad was beaten.

**[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]**

When Robin finally woke back up she was alongside Aqualad and Kid Flash in some weird containment box lock trap with her hands cuffed above her. She heard a voice talking in her head. Telling her to wake up. Kid Flash started shouting to the Superboy to stop staring at them.

"Don't make the guy who could fry us mad KF." Robin said warning in her tone.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said.

"We free you and you turn on us!" KF said. Aqualad told him to quit because he believed Superboy wasn't in full control of his actions and so Robin decided it was time for her to start working on breaking out.

'This is bad, if he starts to attack us now we're sitting ducks. How did they even make him and what's with these locks, why're they so tricky?' Robin thought to herself.

She heard Superboy stumbling to talk.

"Wh-what if I wasn't?" Superboy asked.

"He can talk?" KF gapped.

"Yes he can!" Superboy said a little angry.

The partners all shared a look.

'Wally, watch what you say to him.' Robin thought to herself knowing that he couldn't hear her.

"It's not like I said it." KF said in his defense.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad stated.

"They taught me much. I can read, write I know the names of things." Superboy replied.

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked genuinely wanting to know. "Have they let you see the sky or the sun?"

"They implanted images in my head, but no." Superboy answered. They continued talking for several more minutes and shared looks for every couple shocking things he said.

Then the Cadmus scientist walked in and said what they were going to do to them. Robin said she'd pass on getting a clone since the cave is crowded enough, but she (only to herself) had to admit a second her would be pretty cool. 'Two of me that'd be cool, but I think it'd be weird after awhile. Hey I could probably get away with running off then." She joked to herself.

The scientist tried to brainwash Superboy into thinking he was nothing more than a weapon and to go back, but she could tell he was fighting it.

Then once Superboy walked out claws came up shocking her and the other partners like crazy and getting their DNA. She saw the scientist and genome talking but couldn't tell what they were talking about.

Then Superboy came in breaking the door down and stopping the cloning process. He pushed his way past all of the scientists and walked to the pods.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" KF said with a chuckle.

Superboy gave him a look and smiled "Well I don't seem to have heat vision so helpings my only option."

At that moment Robin broke out of her pod.

"Finally." She said rubbing her wrists "Good think Batman's not here I'd be in so much trouble for taking so long."

"Seriously that's what you're worried about?" KF questioned. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin pressed a button that opened the two other partner's pods. "Can you get Aqualad and I'll get Kid Mouth over there." Robin said pointing at KF.

Superboy leapt and freed Aqualad from the locks. She heard Aqualad thank Superboy and grinned a little. Then she released KF.

'I think he could be a good member to add to our little group, he could be Superman's sidekick.' Robin thought to herself with a smile.

"Thanks bro." KF said to 'him'. Robin gave him thumbs up and they all ran. She heard the lead scientists shouting threats about how they'd be in pods before morning.

"He's definitely not whelmed at all." Robin said throwing disks destroying all of the collected DNA.

"What's with you and this whelmed thing?" KF ask as they both left after the disks exploded. They were all almost captured but Superboy made an escape by throwing one of the large genomes to open an exit for them, because of what Aqualad said.

They ran into the elevator channel and all went up. Robin looked down and saw Superboy and Aqualad falling down from a huge jump. She shot another part of a grappling hook to them before they fell. She heard a downcast Superboy say "Superman can fly, why can't I fly?"

"Don't know but it looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound." KF noted. "Still cool."

"Yeah, none of us can do that." Robin said trying to cheer him up.

They helped them down and the elevator started coming down.

"This'll have to be our exit." Robin said as she and them all got out of the elevator just in time.

Then a whole bunch of genomes charged towards them. They ran from them down a left hall and Superboy started giving them directions on which way to go. They hit a dead end.

"Great directions Supey." KF said sarcastically. "Are you trying to get us repodded?"

"No sorry I thought-" Superboy started but was cut off by Robin saying "Don't be sorry this is perfect."

They crawled through the vents until Superboy heard a noise and Robin hacked the motion sensors in the vents and they all got out of them.

Robin told them what she did and KF ran up several flights of stairs taking out dozens of genomes.

"More behind us." She warned everyone. So Superboy severed the stairs that were behind them from the ones they were on.

Kid Flash ran right into some doors that had closed outside in the hall they had got to.

"They cut us off." Aqua-Lad said.

"Really? My head hadn't noticed." KF said sarcastically.

Superboy and Aqualad tried prying the door open and Robin tried hacking it but it didn't work at all. They ran down a small side hallway to escape two giant genomes. They were cut off again on the last subfloor and the genomes were all messing with their minds making them all go unconscious again except for Superboy who the genomes were talking to mentally.

Aqualad reawakened and heard Superboy say he chose freedom and Guardian coming back to his senses. Guardian told them to go and that he would deal with Desmond but then the very man appeared behind them.

"I think not." Desmond said. "Project Blockbuster will help me return order to Cadmus."

The scientist drank the odd liquid and grew into a huge mutant monster.

"No wonder why Batman never lets us go to that place." Robin said stiffling her laugh at her joke.

"Now's not the time for jokes." Aqualad said looking at the monster. Kid Flash stood by grinning about the joke Robin made.

Guardian told them to back up and he rushed the monster but was easily knocked away. Superboy and it went head to head hitting each other with extreme super strength until Superboy was knocked through the ceiling of the floor.

"That's one way to get through." Robin said admiring the hole 'Whoa that is huge.'

"I doubt they're planning anything anymore." Aqualad noted.

They all jumped up the hole and gapped at the sight they saw Superboy was thrown around and being slightly over powered.

They stormed it with Kid Flash flew behind the monster with Superboy and Aqualad knocked him over and Kid Flash ran out of the falling zone.

"Learned that in kindergarten." Kid Flash said smiling.

Robin threw disks at it which were deflected. Then Superboy and the monster started bashing each other again through pillars. The monster was about to punch Superboy, but Aqualad stopped it and hit it with an Aqua-hammer.

Aqualad was thrown down with it though and Superboy into another pillar. Kid Flash ran full speed to the monster to distract it but he was grabbed and thrown into Aqualad who just started to get up.

It then clicked in Robin's head that she needed to have the pillars hit so that they could stop the mutated monster. She called Kid Flash over and devised the plan in seconds. Kid Flash ran over and irritated the monster and drew it in to attack the pillars. Then Robin showed Aqualad and Superboy the plan. They got him into a zone and Aqualad electrocuted the monster and then the building collapsed. Superboy and Aqualad covered Robin and Kid Flash from getting crushed by the debris from the building.

Superboy pushed the debris off them and Aqualad breathed heavily and said "We did it."

Robin replied "Was there any doubt?" and high-fived KF which they both regretted, because they clutched their ribs.

Kid Flash showed Superboy the moon and the sky and then the Justice League all came flying in. Superboy looked in amazement at Superman coming in. Superboy smiled and showed Superman who he was and Superman looked in shock, horror, and slight anger.

'That was not the expected reaction.' Robin thought to herself.

They said they would talk about what happened and Robin saw how Superboy look at Superman and how Superman responded by not even wanting to look in the boys direction.

'This is so sad." Robin thought to herself without letting it out on the outside. 'Why is he acting like this?'

Then when Superman said they'd figure something out for him and avoided Superboy by saying he needed to check if they had the Blockbuster creature secure Robin felt horrible for Superboy.

Then they were lectured about Cadmus, how they should've called, and about everything they did. Then Batman finalized it by telling them they wouldn't do it again.

Aqualad looked at all the other partners and said "I am sorry but we shall."

All the partners grinned defiantly at their mentors.

He was told immediately to stand down by Aquaman. He apologized but said he wouldn't. All of them stood up for themselves and were then taken to the Leagues original base for the Justice League. They were in their civilian clothes and were told what would happen.

Robin was stoked about it and couldn't hide it very well on her face, her smile was dominating the cool and calm look she was trying to have on her face. Then they were introduced to Miss Martian. Everyone went around Miss Martian and Superboy just stayed feeling a little left out.

"Hey Superboy come meet Miss M." Robin called out to him and he came. Miss Martian complimented his shirt and changed the color of her shirt to match it. He grinned Robin gave him a friendly elbow and Kid Flash wrapped his arm over Superboys shoulder.

'Looks like things are going to go smoothly.' Robin thought to herself happily.

They all agreed today was _the day_.

**[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]**

**Cele A/N** Hi thanks everyone for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too I know it was extremely the same as episode 1 and I promise that I will get to my own stuff very soon that will go in a completely different direction to the show.

Little late and some of these errors in the spacing and things are the keyboards fault it's acting up for some reason.

I do also realize that several things are out of place I am deeply sorry for that.

**JC A/N:** So yeah I'm going to start writing more I think. I hope you all review and enjoyed this chapter. I altered a decent amount of the content and added a decent amount of content too. The next chapter will be out sometime soon and the next chapter for my fanfic will also be around sometime.


	4. Chapter 4

**JC A/N:** Hey guys, been awhile hasn't it? My deepest apologies school work has been pretty difficult on me. I have a research paper that the teacher is so picky about it, it's driving everyone in his class to insanity. Heh if we were in Gotham some might even go to Arkham because of it. So then once again sorry for the wait, and also there's a poll now on my profile on which of the stories should be updated next please vote : ).

**Thank you for reviewing, marking as favorite, and following!**

**CELE A/N:** Hey guys, some of you have been waiting a long time for this and I'm really sorry it has been hard to write and continue to focus on, because of school.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything from DC the characters all belong to DC.

To "No One" Yes we're getting there and thank you. We're slowly progressing the story towards getting there.

To "Robinsgirl9" Lol a lot of people keep telling us that. We'll see where it goes we plan on giving her moments, probably a few with each of the guy members (you know bonding moments, maybe make them something big maybe not we have no clue as of yet).

To "Arbrick" She has arrived!

Something that I found entertaining in a fanfic on Artemis trying to find out Robin's ID is that thanks to Barbara they got the idea that Robin's ID would be the exact opposite of Robin (A strong, athletic, out-going, brave guy with dark hair) would not only be a Non-athletic, shy person that hangs out with people with similar interests but that if Robin's secret ID was the exact opposite then Robin would be a girl in truth. I thought it was amazing and entertaining. I loved that fanfic.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

Robin was happy to hang out with the team, even though they hadn't gotten their first mission yet. They were all in their civvies Robin was wearing casual pants, a green shirt, her under sheets and the other pieces of equipment that kept her from appearing like a girl, and a grey jacket. Superboy was wearing a black shirt with the Superman symbol on the front, a brown jacket, and a pair of blue jeans, M'gann was wearing a simply pink skirt, with a black belt, white shirt, and a pink overshirt. Kaldur was wearing a blue jacket and some blue jeans, and lastly Wally was wearing blue jeans, and a red shirt that had yellow sleeves. Originally they were supposed to just familiarize themselves with the cave, but that turned into a trip in M'gann's bioship.

'This is totally amazing!' Robin thought to herself as they got in and the seats strapped themselves around each of the team members 'weird, but still cool.' She told herself as she grinned.

Robin had just asked to see some of M'gann's Martian shape shifting abilities and was definitely impressed.

M'gann had first turned into Robin. Robin noticed the differences though, she wasn't hiding the fact she was a girl, unlike the real Robin.

'So is that how I'd look in the suit if I didn't pretend to be a boy?' Robin asked herself 'I think that my hair would be longer if I wasn't going to hide that I'm a girl, and if it wasn't under this wig I'm wearing.' She thought answering her own question.

"Whoa that's amazing M'gann." Robin said in her masculine voice with excitement filled in it.

"Yeah, you make a cute Robin Megalicious (A/N Did he call her that at this point in time?)." Wally said giving M'gann a grin.

"Well actually I just changed as close to the real one as I could, to mimic a boy is very hard." M'gann replied slightly embarrassed at not being able to be an exact shift.

Robin felt a little weird/embarrassed about that and got a small little tint of blush on her face, even though no one would notice. 'Did he just call me cute, technically?' Robin asked herself not knowing how to feel. It was slightly odd being called that since she wasn't really called cute much because the only ones who truly knew of her being a girl was her family (which were dead), the nice folks at Haley's circus(which she hasn't seen since the incident), and of course Bruce and Alfred. People in each of those groups had called her it before, but they were each practically family. She thought for a second and figured that this team would probably eventually become like another family.

"Eh that's not what I meant to say... I meant uh" Wally said trying to fix what he said.

'Oh crap that's embarrassing; I just called my best GUY friend cute technically. He's probably not going to let me live it down.' Wally thought to himself  
Robin knew that since Wally didn't know she was a girl this would be a good chance to have some fun and mess with him.  
"Hey Wally, I'm sorry but I don't like you like that. We're bros but I'm not really into other guys" she said with a huge grin that turned into a fit of laughter.

"What?! No you know I'm not like that! I didn't mean it like that I was talking about M'gann!" Wally was going obviously flustered about and hugely embarrassed.

"It's okay Wally, I still—"Robin started up between her laughing fits but was cut off by Wally saying.

"No shut up Robin, do not continue." Wally said face still red giving a not-so-serious glare at Robin.

Everyone else on the ship was also cracking up at what was happening, except for Superboy who was still giving a huge grin as he looked back at them. After a couple minutes of laughing, and of Wally defending his sexuality, M'gann showed everyone her transformation into Kid Flash.

Wally isn't dropped the subject to pick up on this new one. He stared and gave a grin the he rhetorically asked "Is it wrong I think I'm hot?"

Robin pretended to cough once and said "Narcissistic." And fake coughed twice more.

"They're impressive M'gann." Robin said giving M'gann a smile, which she returned.

M'gann went on to explain that her clothes were organic like the ship so she could change them at will too. Then Wally asked about density shifting, which M'gann told him that it was advanced and that should couldn't do that either.

Robin noticed M'gann getting slightly depressed at that so she thought something that she believed would cheer M'gann up.

"Don't feel bad, Flash can vibrate his molecules through walls, but when Wally tries it he gets a bloody nose." Robin said stifling a laugh.

"Dudeee! What the heck?!" Wally said embarrassed again.

A few minutes later they were notified by Red Tornado and headed to a destination that was getting hit by a tornado. As soon as they got out she did her signature disappearing act with a chuckle, and found the source of the tornadoes, a red robot. She thought she'd try to take it but was quickly shot into a wall and felt one of her layers of equipment chip just a little on impact.

Superboy was next to her quickly.

"Who's your new friend?" He asked rhetorically with a hint of anger in his voice. He did notice something was up he heard just a slight increase in Robins heartbeat, not much of one but definitely a little, but Superboy just wrote it off as adrenaline and being thrown into a wall.

"Didn't catch his name, he doesn't enjoy playing nice though." Robin said getting her wind back into her.

The next few minutes went quick with everyone being thrown away by the guy who called himself "Mister Twister". Granted they didn't do much rush at him, but hey Robin got to coin a new word out of all of it. They had made a false assumption on who it was, they had believed it was Red Tornado but they learned that it wasn't after the Android went too far and attempted to maim them.

It had led to a miniature argument, but it also led to the team working together better, trusting more in M'gann, and Wally even got a souvenir out of it.

(**A/N:** Sorry about this being another rushed and episode falling piece but after we get Artemis on the team we're planning on branching it our own way.)

**Part Two:**

Over the next couple weeks the team had gotten its first official mission to Santa Prisca, which didn't end in a complete failure and they even decided their leader (Aqualad). Robin didn't really want the position all that much; she didn't feel that Kid Flash would've been the fit for the job though. She didn't compete much for the position she just made little pieces of input every now and then, and with the Aqualad said that he'd hold the position until Robin was ready. She also ended up breaking what Batman told her more than a couple times on the mission by sneaking off away from the team. Batman kept getting on her case about that especially after the mission when Wally mentioned it to Batman. He made her wash the batmobile because of what she did.

Then a few weeks after that mission they received another one to help transport the super robot Amazo, which was retrieved by the enemy rebuilt and successfully re-destroyed with help from an arrow that was shot off from nowhere. During that time Wally was being a helpless flirt to M'gann and Black Canary which made Robin slightly happy he didn't know she was a girl.

During this entire time, Bruce kept pushing their beach day farther and farther back. She wouldn't blame him though after all it wasn't his fault there were crazies trying to rob a place, blow something up, or just cause mass hysteria every time she and Bruce had plans. Now the team wanted to hang out at the beach, all except Wally whose city has already started school. Robin wanted to go too, but she had to keep it from the team that she was a she.

"Aw come on Wally already has to miss out Robin, why not join us? It'll be fun!" M'gann tried convincing their youngest team mate.

"No I really can't guys. You know no swim trunks, sun block, and you know none of the other things either." Robin said trying to come up with an excuse.

"I have a spare pair of trunks, they were too small for me maybe they'll fit you." Superboy offered to Robin generously.

"And we have some spare sunblock too." M'gann said with a smile.

"Come on friend, it'll be fun." Their leader said giving his own big grin.

Robin put her hand on her head and tried to think of a way out of it. She couldn't see one, and she did want to go to the beach after all, but first she had to make sure that she could keep her identity hidden out there.

"Fine" Robin said with a small smile", but I have to check with Bats first." She said motioning to her mentor with her thumb. He was currently talking with Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Good luck my friend." Aqualad said kindly.

"I'm sure he'll allow it." M'gann said smiling.

Robin walked toward the elder heroes and when saw them stop talking Robin took her chance.

"Hey Batman can I talk to you about something… In private, you know?" Robin asked tilting her head motioning towards an empty room where not even Superboy could hear them since the walls were soundproof.

Batman just nodded his head, excused himself and walked off with his protégé.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

"What did you want to talk about Robin?" Batman asked in his usual voice.

"The team wants me to go to the beach with them that is close to the cave. I tried to say no, because of trying to keep you know what secret, but it didn't work. So is all of this stuff water proof and will do you have one of those quick drying shirts, specifically a black one?" Robin asked hopeful.

Batman stared patiently and nodded.

"The shirt is back at the cave, you'll have to get it, and you'll also have you change some of your layers to the water proof ones which are also back at the bat-cave. They're newer more durable so they won't fracture like with the Mister Twister incident and light weight too. They'll do their job but only use them at the beach they aren't ready to be used in combat yet." Batman said.

Her eyes widened a little in surprise at him allowing her to go, and then she asked a question "You mean these ones aren't water-proof?"

"They are but they aren't as light as the other ones and that matters more in this situation. Also if you tuck your hair into a swim cap and then use a waterproof adhesive, quick drying preferably, then it'll be fine." Batman answered.

"Thank Batman." Robin said as she ran up and hugged Batman and left the room, Batman left a couple seconds after.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

"So how'd it go?" M'gann asked hopeful.

"He said yes, but I have to go to the batcave and get something stuff first. I'll be right back." Robin said with a smile.

"Yes, that's great my friend we will wait for you to come back." Aqualad said happily.

"Yay, we'll all be there!" M'gann said happily as she clapped her hands together once and floated for a second.

"All except Wally." Robin said as she ran into the Zeta-tube and transported into the batcave.

It took her five minutes, but she had gathered the new layers and applied water-proof glue to the inside of a wig and placed it on the swim cap. She was getting ready to change. She put on a bikini top that was red and black with the Robin insignia on the outside center of both cups.

She then put applied some sunscreen even though her stomach and back weren't going to be seeing the sun. She wrapped the bikini top up with the water proof bandages, and then put on Batman's special waterproof equipment that he made her.

Next she threw on Bruce's black t-shirt (it was a quick drying sports type shirt (**A/N:** Just putting my input in but I love these shirts they dry in literally minutes with you in them and in the sun!))

Then she changed into a bikini bottom that matched her bikini top, they were Robin themed. She then pulled on a pair of swim trunks over the bikini bottom. The trunks were plain navy blue with a red waist band and red around the bottom of the leg holes.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw herself. She looked just like Robin in his civvies except replacing the civvies with swim material and a plain shirt. She had her sunglasses on and just pulled her hair out of her bald cap wig. She let it flow out for a minute and sun screened her legs and arms. After she finished she ran to her swim cap and put her hair into it.

"I'm all ready now!" She said happily. "Oh crap got to hurry!" she said as she saw that she had been here for 10 minutes.

"Mistress Relina be careful and have fun." Alfred said as he saw Relina run.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

"What was that about?" Green Arrow asked when Batman came back from his talk with Robin.

"Nothing. So she starts today then." Batman said plainly.

He just listened to their casual talk and then after several minutes finally heard the machines announce Robin's arrival.

"Welcome back Robin, are you ready to go now?" M'gann asked cheerful.

"Yeah, I'm all ready to go now guys." Robin said with a smile.

"Off we go then." Superboy said casually with a grin.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

As soon as they got out there they set up the site. Robin placed the umbrella down, M'gann rolled out a few towels, and Superboy along with Kaldur setting down their supplies. When the site was set up Kaldur and Superboy stripped their shirts off and threw them on the towel.

They were definitely toned from the line of work. She also saw Kaldur's tattoos, the were definitely interesting.

"Robin aren't you going to take your shirt off too?" M'gann asked innocently.

"No, I'm good. It dries quickly so I'm going to just keep it on and swim in it." Robin said casually.

"Okay if you're sure." M'gann says as they started towards the water.

The team broke out into a splash fight. Kaldur and Superboy had the advantage over M'gann and Robin. Kaldur shot them with orbs of water and Superboy made huge wave splashes with his strength. After everyone had gotten out of the water to dry off they started cooking hot dogs out there and enjoying their time in other ways.

They had played a little bit of volleyball for a short while. It went back and forth for a while. M'gann spiked the ball down on Robin and Kaldur, and then the next go Robin used Kaldur's hands to toss him into the air to spike it back. In the end they decided the game was a tie.

Kaldur went deep sea diving and Robin joined him, she plugged a rebreather into her mouth and dove down as far as she could and used Kaldur as a flashlight by having him make his tattoos glow.

Robin was suddenly caught into a rip tide it tossed off her glasses and almost shot her out to sea.

"'Kaldur help quick!'" Robin said through the mind link.

"'I'm coming!'" Kaldur said quickly swimming as fast as he could to help Robin.

"'What's wrong?"' Superboy and M'gann asked at the same time.

"'Robin's in a rip tide I'm getting him out though."' Kaldur replied as he started to swim with Robin's body back to the top of the water.

When they finally got back up there M'gann pulled them out of the water using her telekinetic powers.

Robin had her eyes completely closed so that no one can see her eyes.

"Robin are you okay?" Kaldur asked as he patted his friend on the back to help him cough water out.

"Just fine Kaldur, thanks for the help." Robin replied. "Hey Supes can you give me your sunglasses for a little bit?"

"Sure, no problem." Superboy replied as he put them on Robin's face.

"Well I think that's enough beach for one day." Kaldur said as he put his shirt back on.

"Yeah I agree." M'gann said.

"Yeah, let's pack up." Robin stated.

"Okay." Superboy said plainly.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

When Wally burst through the door he fell right down. It didn't take long for him to get up and notice a new female addition.

"Who's the foxy blonde?" Wally asked no one in particular. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" KF said embarrassed.

"So, what exactly are your powers 'Wall-Man'?" Artemis asked jokingly.

"So who are you?" Wally asked.

"Artemis. You?"

"Kid Flash, never heard of you."

Green Arrow piped in "She's my new protégé."

"What about Roy?" Wally asked.

And just then Roy zeta'ed in.

He corrected them on the name saying he went by Red Arrow now.

He said he wanted their assistance and they went onto a discussion about archers. Robin didn't pay much attention to it, after all Roy had already told him his stance on the issue.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

They were guarding the scientist and Wally wasn't too happy about Roy not wanting to join them. Robin had been explaining to him that it was actually Artemis who had saved their lives on the earlier mission against Amazo.

The team tried to set up a strong perimeter, but they didn't do that good of a job however they did still manage to fend off the assassin from the shadows.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

Robin and Superboy were in the bioship looking for the fog. So far they couldn't find it so they started to make small talk while staying focused.

"So are you okay?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing good. How about you Supes?" Robin replied.

"I'm doing good too." Superboy said.

"Today was fun." Superboy said simply.

"Yes, rematch sometime?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Superboy replied giving a grin.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

The team moved the doctor to a more secure location for her safety.

Robin was a little panicked because if they got the Wayne Tech information then they could get into so many places that would spell bad things for the league and Batman. The team themselves were fighting off the enemies.

That's when the fog was unleashed on the building.

'What the heck, doesn't that security guard know who I am? He's trying to shut me out of there.' Robin thought to herself as the used the Wayne Tech Security door override.

M'gann and Kid Flash were still fighting off their enemies and Aqualad was fighting against Cheshire

Robin found a computer in a resting area and she was hoping to God that this was linked to the mainframe.

"What are you doing?" She heard, but she ignored it to do her job.

The computer was linked and Robin succeeded in her task for the team, at the same time Superboy captured his opponent outside.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

Kaldur just welcomed Artemis to the team and M'gann was talking to her about how much she wanted a sister on Earth. Artemis thanked her and Kid Flash welcomed her too. They shook hands and returned to base.

[=] [-] [+] [|] [/] [\] [:] [;] [*] [~] ^ [~] [*] [;] [:] [/] [\] [|] [+] [-] [=]

**JC A/N: **WE DID IT FINALLY! We updated and finally got Artemis in! We can take this anyway we want to know this rocks! We spent hours doing this…. I skipped on my homework to do this…. So I have a poll up can you guys vote to tell me which story gets the next update? Also sorry for the several time shifts as you can see it started to get worse as it got later and we rushed more.. My apologies. Longest piece we've ever written and I think that includes the chapters from The Start of The X! How do you guys who write 9k+ a chapter do it?

**Cele A/N:** So guy we're finally making pace! So can you please review? We would like to know how you guys liked it. Thanks for those who reviewed and followed the story. Been awhile since we've updated and we have! YAY! Some parts may seem OOC and we're sorry. We did spend a ton of time on here writing this though. We spent about eight hours at least on here. It was hard work definitely though. Homework time!


End file.
